


When the Sun Goes Down

by AM505



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: And so are empty carparks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arctic four-way, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boyfriends, Choking, Dangerous encounters, Dark alleyways are dangerous, Established Relationship, Face Punching, Feelings of guilt, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic strangers, Hopefully not too graphic, M/M, Matt the boxer, Protective Boyfriends, Violence, another OT4 fic, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM505/pseuds/AM505
Summary: During a night out, Alex and Jamie are attacked and held hostage by two strangers.It's up to Matt and Nick to save them.





	When the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I have tried for another OT4 fic. However, I'm afraid it's more plot than porn this time. You have been warned!
> 
> I like the idea of the four of them being in one big relationship so much, I hope it still works out alright. Basically I like the idea of Matt and Nick being the protective boyfriends when Alex and Jamie get themselves into trouble.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

On the way to the bar, Alex and Jamie had believed themselves to be subtle when they walked behind Nick and Matt, holding hands in secrecy – despite being told to keep a low profile countless times. Jamie looked over at Alex, a sly smile broadening across his face and Alex found himself giggling. 

“What’s going on with you two?” Matt asked as he turned around, catching them off-guard. They both let go off each other, blushing like naughty schoolboys who had been caught with their pants down. “Seriously?” Matt couldn’t contain a small laughter at what he saw. “Holding hands behind our backs? What are you – 11 years old?” 

Jamie stuck his tongue out at him. Alex shrugged and said:

“We’re just being cute, is all.”

“Cute as it may be,” Nick interfered, though not without an expression of amusement on his face, “we’ve talked about this before, lads. We all agreed to be careful when we’re in public. We never know how people might react.”

“Oh relax, it’s not like we’re humping each other in the middle of the street,” Alex told him.

“Although that might be fun,” Jamie added.

“Whatever,” Nick shook his head at them, “just cut it out before we head inside, alright? These places are sometimes full of butch, intolerant, narrow-minded types if you know what I mean.”

 

XxX

 

A large, bearded man in his mid-forties had turned his gaze towards the bar when four younger men entered the place and walked up to the counter in order to buy their drinks. The place was busy that night, buzzing with laughter and with music. And yet somehow, it was the newly arrived group of four that caught his attention.

Perhaps it was what they were wearing. Blue jeans and black leather jackets. Or perhaps it was the fancy hair-styles, the smiles on their faces. The fact that they were all radiating youthful attractiveness.

“Hey – Ed,” the man said, nudging his buddy with his elbow, “will ya take a look at that?”

“Hm?” His friend looked up from his pint, unaware of what was happening.

“Take a look at what just walked in.”

Ed complied, though not without bursting into a repulsive snigger. “They look like a bunch of faggots, if you ask me,” he murmured disinterestedly. 

The man huffed at that. He was staring over at the lads as they picked up their pints and went over in the corner to occupy one of the tables. They were all about the same height. The biggest one of them had long, dark, curly hair and a full beard to complement it. Then there was a blond man who was rather fit-looking, sporting baby blue eyes and a pair of red cheeks. Across from him sat a bloke with short, spiky hair, wearing a leather gilet to show off a pair of impressive upper-arm muscles. And lastly, a slender, delicate-looking man with big, brown eyes and a mop of chestnut-brown hair sat between the rest of them, smiling cheerfully.

His legs were longer and slimmer than the others’. He had a small and yet rounded bum, a tiny waist and hips that were to die for. His face was all dreamy. His lips were pink and pouty.

“I know,” he groaned without taking his eyes off them, “one of them is kind of cute, though. I wouldn’t mind running into him in a dark alleyway if you know what I mean. He looks slightly… helpless.”

Both men grinned sordidly as they began to imagine a certain scenario in their heads.

“Maybe you should introduce yourself to him,” Ed suggested, “or maybe you should try and catch him when he’s alone.”

“Yeah, man, maybe I should.”

 

XxX 

 

Alex didn’t notice the strange man staring at him shamelessly until he stood smoking outside the bar. It was freezing cold, so he hadn’t bothered to ask any of the lads if they’d join him. They’d been here for about an hour and the man had been following Alex with his gaze nonstop. Now that it was just the two of them out here, he finally decided to make his first move.

“Hello, pretty stranger,” he started with a confident grin, catching Alex by surprise, “I’ve never seen you here before.”

Alex looked behind him, just to make sure he couldn’t be talking to someone else. What had he just called him?

“Uh…” Alex lowered his cigarette and forced himself to meet the stranger’s stare. “I don’t come here often,” was all he could think to say. 

“Shame. Can I borrow a cigarette from you? I seem to have run out.”

Alex felt relieved for a moment.

“Here you go, mate,” Alex handed the cigarette pack over to him, “do you need a light?”

“Nah, I’ve got a lighter on me.” The man smiled at him, the intensity of it making Alex feel slightly uncomfortable. “Thanks,” the man lit his cigarette and took a drag, “you seem like a nice young man. I know I would have remembered it if I’d seen you here before. What’s your name?”

Alex frowned slightly. He remembered the teachers from school telling all the young girls never to give out any personal information to people they didn’t know, not even their first name. However, no one had ever thought to warn the boys as well.

“Toby,” Alex lied instinctively, wondering why the question had made him so alert. Strangers had asked him his name before and he had never had a problem with that.

“Toby?” The man paused to give him a suspicious look. “You don’t look like a Toby to me, love.”

“Whatever,” Alex muttered under his breath, stubbing out his cigarette with the heel of his boot, “what’s your name, then?”

If the man wished to make Alex feel uncomfortable, two could play at that game.

The man snorted and a sneer fell across his features. “Never mind what my name is, love,” he told Alex in a serious voice, “it’s you we’re talking about, innit? I find you interesting. My friend and I watched you and your friends from across the bar and I immediately told him that I thought you were gorgeous.” He paused, taking a step closer towards Alex. “You’re even more gorgeous up close, Toby.”

Alex took a step backwards, finding himself pressed up against the cold wall. 

“Hold on,” Alex said, suddenly desperate to find a way out of the conversation, “I think I know where you’re going with this, but I’m not available – alright? Sorry, mate.”

The man took another step closer, but Alex was quick to step aside and turn away from him. 

“Are you avoiding me, love?” The man laughed at him. “You scared or something?”

“No, I’m not scared. It’s just that,” Alex took another step in the opposite direction, slowly working his way back towards the bar entrance, “I’ve got a boyfriend, so – I just thought you should know that.”

“Right. That’s what they all say,” the man chuckled, “but your boyfriend isn’t here, is he? No harm in you and me getting to know each other a little bit…”

“Well, sorry but I’m not interested.” Alex tried to sound as firm as he possibly could. Since the man was beginning to annoy him, it wasn’t hard to do. “I’m going back inside.”

“Now, hold on a second. What’s the rush, love?”

The man reached out for Alex’s arm, but Alex was quicker than him. Dodging the unwanted touch, Alex walked away from him quickly.

“Leave me alone,” he said without looking back, “I don’t want any trouble.”

Matt suddenly appeared in the door entrance. He’d come out to look for him, it seemed. 

“Alex!” He called, and Alex headed straight towards him, feeling grateful. “What took you so long, babeh? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alex forced a smile and ignored the fact that the man was still watching him from behind, “let’s just go back in, yeah?”

Before the two of them disappeared inside, Matt palmed Alex’s face and pressed their lips together smoothly. 

The man stood quietly behind and observed the two of them with amusement. So the guy with the spiky hair was his boyfriend? And he’d called him Alex, not Toby. Interesting.

 

XxX

 

As the two of them returned to their table, Alex was still feeling ill at ease, troubled by the advances the stranger had made so unexpectedly. However, he soon forgot his worries when he was wavered over by Jamie and he took his seat next to him. 

“Something wrong, love?” Jamie questioned when Nick and Matt had left in order to get another round of drinks from the bar. “You seem a bit quiet.”

“Nah, I’m fine,” Alex shrugged and smiled over at the blond man, “just ran into some dickhead out front. Nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?” Jamie’s face fell and he seemed concerned. “Did he say anything to you, Al? Did he bother you?”

“Oh no, not as such,” Alex chuckled and leaned in closer to Jamie, “it’s alright, he just wouldn’t leave me alone. But everything’s fine now.”

Jamie smiled at the suggestive glare Alex was giving him.

“You do look fine to me,” Jamie flirted, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders protectively, “in fact, you look better than just fine. Come here, beautiful.”

Alex obeyed and once the distance was closed between them, they found themselves absorbed in a deep kiss that was earning them some sort of guilty pleasure, which made it near impossible to break apart. Alex smiled. Jamie had been flirting with him most of the day and even on the way here, the two of them had barely been able to keep their hands off each other. 

“I can’t wait to take you home,” Jamie whispered in his ear, sending hot shivers down Alex spine. “I want to be alone with you this time, babeh. I want you all for myself, just this once.”

Alex took a deep breath, feeling himself relaxing and melting into Jamie’s arms. “You’re such a sweet-talker, Jameh, did you know that?”

“Mm,” Jamie groaned, “I know what works on you.”

They shared another slow kiss, utterly oblivious to the number of people who had started to watch them from a distance. Then Alex pulled back and whispered:

“Let’s not wait ‘til we get home, darling. Let’s do it here. In the toilets or summat.”

But before Jamie could react to this suggestion, Matt and Nick had returned to them. They both flinched when Nick coughed intentionally and said:

“Oi, cut it out, you two. I thought we agreed on this – not in public spaces!” 

Jamie and Alex broke apart reluctantly, though they knew that Nick wasn’t completely without reason. 

“Aw, come on,” Jamie protested half-heartedly, “do you really expect us to believe that you and Matt weren’t smooching each other by the bar just now?”

“We would never be that reckless,” Matt interjected, though something in his voice made it difficult to believe him. “We need to set a good example for you tossers, isn’t that right, Nick?”

“You said it, love.”

 

XxX

 

The man had rejoined his friend and told him what had happened outside.

“Sounds like the little princess needs some persuasion,” Ed had scoffed in dismay, “maybe you shouldn’t ask him so nicely next time.”

“I think you’re right,” the man admitted, gulping down some of his pint. “I didn’t come on to him strong enough.”

“He’s playing hard to get, that little poof,” Ed snarled, “he needs to be taught a lesson if you ask me.”

“What kind of lesson?”

“I dunno – one he won’t forget any time soon.” Ed finished his pint in one big slurp. “Wait, didn’t you say that the guy with the spiky hair was his boyfriend?”

“Yeah, they kissed each other right in front of me. Why?”

Ed groaned and nodded towards the table where just two of them were sat now. “He’s fooling around with the blond one now,” he grimaced disgustedly, “either he lied to you about who his boyfriend is, or he’s a slag.”

The man turned his gaze just in time to see Alex being embraced by the other, meeting the blond in a passionate snog. He only had to watch them for mere seconds before finding himself quivering with fury.

“Well, he lied about his name, too,” he uttered resentfully, “God knows what else the little bastard is willing to lie about.”

“Like I said, he needs to be disciplined. That ungrateful, little bitch.”

“You’re right. But I need to catch him when he’s alone again. I need him to be off-guard.”

“I’ll help you, mate. Anything to show that little tart who’s in charge. You name it.”

“Thanks, Ed.”

 

XxX

 

Jamie continued to sneak an arm behind Alex’s back and pinch his bum whenever he thought that Nick and Matt weren’t looking. Alex was close to giving them away, however. He kept squirming and biting his lip suspiciously, dangerously close to yelping out loud each time.

“Alright, that’s it,” Nick said suddenly, standing up, “I’m sick of these mindless tunes being played over and over again. I’ll make a trip to the jukebox – Alex, will you come with me, please?” 

Surprised by this, Alex decided to play it cool and follow after before Nick got suspicious. 

“Five songs for a quid,” Alex read off the label on the machine, “eleven songs for two. How many do you want, love?”

Before Alex could insert his coin into the machine, Nick pressed a hand to Alex’s shoulder from behind, walking up close to him and trapping him in between the jukebox and himself. Alex looked up at him in question.

“What’s with you and Jamie?” Nick asked him with a subtle laughter, breathing into Alex’s ear. “You guys have been acting so giddy all day.”

Feeling Nick leaning closer into him from behind, Alex smiled broadly, realising that Nick was more fascinated by his and Jamie’s public display of affection rather than being annoyed with it.

“Oh, you know what we’re like after a couple of drinks,” Alex told him casually, reaching out for Nick’s hand. Standing even closer up against each other, Alex wrapped himself in Nick’s arms with a cheeky smirk on his face. “Look – it’s fun to do this in public, isn’t it, love?” Alex turned his head around and pressed a kiss to Nick’s lips. 

“It’s risky,” Nick groaned, pulling Alex slightly closer, “but it is fun.”

“Why do you keep going on about how risky it is?” Alex questioned, kissing him again. “It’s just a kiss, isn’t it? It’s harmless, babeh.”

“I know,” Nick exhaled deeply, “it’s just... Look, I didn’t want to bring this up because I didn’t want to make a big deal of it. But I read some reviews of this bar. Apparently there was a gay couple who got attacked in here only a few months ago. Some drunken idiot saw them kissing each other by the bar and punched one of them straight in the face. I dunno, Alex, I just worry sometimes. I wouldn’t want any of us to run that risk.”

Alex paused slightly, feeling Nick’s fingers nuzzling at his neck.

“I didn’t know about that,” he said, “that sounds awful.”

“I know,” Nick said again. “Still, I don’t mean to overreact. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Alex smiled as he wriggled his way out of Nick’s hold, “you’re just looking out for us. It’s very sweet of you, Nick.”

Nick allowed himself to take the compliment.

“Don’t worry about it,” he grinned. “Now, I’ll let you choose the first song. What do you want me to search for, babe?”

“I dunno,” Alex said, “let’s try the Strokes, or summat like that.”

 

XxX

 

It was towards the end of the night when Jamie finally followed up on Alex’s suggestion to sneak off to the toilets together. The two of them had barely left their seats before they were all over each other. In the hallway towards the loos, Jamie pinned Alex up against the wall, pressing a knee in between the other’s legs and holding him close. Alex responded by sighing heavily as he rutted against him, desperate for friction. They began to snog each other vigorously, biting at each other’s lips and panting passionately into each other’s open mouths. 

“I want you,” Jamie wheezed, moving his hand down to Alex’s jawline, “now.”

They were both interrupted when a group of girls came out from the ladies’ room, slamming the door open and causing both men to startle. Jamie tore himself away from Alex, turning his back on the girls in a desperate attempt to hide the bulge in his trousers. The girls froze for a moment, eyeing them both disbelievingly. Alex blushed profusely as he accidentally locked eyes with one of them. Then the girls broke into a loud laughter and it was only making Jamie and Alex feel smaller and smaller. 

“Are you gonna shag him in the toilets?” A blonde girl asked Jamie. “Oh my – some classy gentlemen we have here!”

The girls laughed again. Then Jamie decided he’d had enough of it and so, he grabbed Alex’s arm and fled the scene with him.

“It’s too bloody busy in the toilets,” Jamie complained, “we’d get caught immediately. Come on, we’ll go outside.”

“Outside?” Alex repeated. “Jameh, it’s freezing out there!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep ya warm, Al.”

Sneaking out of the backdoor, Jamie and Alex found themselves in a small and empty carpark behind the building. The streetlights were out, making it feel like they were being swallowed up whole by the night. However, at least it meant that they were somewhat concealed by the heavy darkness.

“It’s perfect,” Jamie chimed in, “this place is completely abandoned. No one will hear us.”

“You better hope they don’t have CCTV cameras out here,” Alex joked. “I don’t want there to be any footage of my naked butt.”

“Why not? You have the cutest, little butt,” Jamie teased him, “I’m sure the bar staff will agree when they see it.”

Alex feigned offense and pretended to push Jamie away for a moment. Then he pulled him back in, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck. Jamie held his hands over Alex’s waist, pushing into him gently, forcing Alex to walk backwards. He stopped when Alex’s back hit the wall of the building.

Alex raised his hand and began to caress Jamie’s face lightly with the tip of his fingers.

“Your eyes are shining,” Jamie whispered.

“How would they be shining? There’s no light,” Alex laughed.

“You look so beautiful,” Jamie went on persistently. 

“And you look very handsome,” Alex replied, “even though I can barely see you.”

Jamie pressed himself further up against Alex’s body and they found each other’s lips once again. As they began to move about and moan loudly, Alex closed his eyes slowly, breathing in every scent, every trail of Jamie. Jamie leaned against him heavily, guiding Alex’s head back against the wall in order to expose his neck. Planting kisses down his jawline and further down his chin and neck, Jamie smiled when he had Alex keening and clutching on to him for support as his body relaxed and gave in. He was ready for Jamie – so ready that he could feel his knees weakening. 

Reaching down to undo Jamie’s belt, Alex froze abruptly when he heard a voice calling from behind them:

“Well, well, well – look who’s back. Nice to see ya again, Toby.”

Alex let go of Jamie, both hands falling slack. Fuck. Not him again.

Jamie turned around and looked over his shoulder, expecting the stranger to have mistaken either him or Alex for someone else.

“Mate, do you mind?” Jamie heard himself saying. “We’re kinda in the middle of something here.”

Before Jamie even had a chance to see who it was, someone snuck up behind him and took him by surprise. Jamie yelped when he found himself in a violent headlock that tore him backwards and away from Alex. He began to fight desperately in order to free himself, but the other person seemed much larger and stronger than himself.

“Jameh!” He heard Alex’s voice somewhere in the distance. He was losing all sense of direction as he wriggled and struggled, which only resulted in him being spun around and pushed violently to the ground. “What the fuck are you doing?” Alex cried, sprinting towards them.

Jamie looked up just in time to see a second man appearing, running in from the sideline just before Alex could get to him. He seized Alex’s shoulders and threw him back against the wall brutally. Alex banged his head against the stone surface before he could even soften the blow.

“Jameh!” He cried once more before the stranger pressed himself onto him, pulling Alex’s hair back meanly in order to keep him in place.

“You’re not going anywhere!” The man spat furiously. “And neither is your little friend here.” 

Jamie groaned in pain as he struggled to get himself up. However, as soon as he tried, he received a powerful blow to the side of the head from his own attacker. He fell back against the ground immediately, his head spinning and his vision blurring momentarily.

“Stay down!” The attacker shouted in his face, grasping the collar of Jamie’s shirt with his fist. Jamie raised his face defiantly, desperately trying to keep his eyes focused on Alex. He received an even nastier punch straight to his nose and a new pain exploded across his face, making it impossible for him to defend himself.

“Fuck sake, Ed,” the man pinning Alex against the wall said, “keep him under control, will you?”

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it,” Ed answered him, digging into his pocket and reaching for something, “he ain’t escaping, trust me.” 

Jamie’s eyes widened when the man dug out a jackknife and held it down to his face.

“No!” Alex screamed, thrashing frantically in order to break free. “Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare touch him, you filthy…”

Alex gasped when the man slapped him hard across the cheek.

“Shut your mouth, you little bitch,” the man warned him, “now listen to me. Nothing will happen to your little friend here as long as he stays where he is. No funny business, do you hear me?” He was looking over his shoulder and down at Jamie. “If you try to escape or fight us even once, my friend here will cut you. Have I made myself clear?”

Jamie let his mouth hang open in shock. He couldn’t believe that any of this was happening.

“Look, what the hell do you want from us?” Alex shouted, struggling against the larger man again. “Do you want money? Just take it, I don’t give a shit. Just let him go!”

Both men began to laugh.

“You honestly think I would accept any of your dirty money, you filthy whore?” The man yanked him forward by the hair, causing Alex to hiss in pain before he was shoved back aggressively, hurting his head against the wall once again. “Do you honestly think I would stoop down to your level? Who do you think I am?”

“What the fuck are you on about?” Alex snarled angrily. 

Jamie was wondering the same thing.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know, darling,” the man leaned in, forcing Alex to move his face further away from him, “I know types like you. You’re acting all mighty and proud, but in reality, you’re nothing but a filthy bender. A slut.”

“Look, is this because I rejected you earlier?” Alex challenged him, seemingly unaffected by the stranger’s insults. “Is that what this is about?”

Jamie furrowed his brow in realisation. Alex had said he’d run into someone who was refusing to leave him alone.

“Are you the creep who’s been bothering Alex?” Jamie shouted before he could stop himself. “And now you’re upset because he rejected you? Grow the fuck up and leave us alone!” 

Ed raised his fist and readied himself to throw another punch at Jamie.

“Ed, Ed,” the other spoke, stopping him just in time, “this young man has no idea what he’s gotten himself into, does he? After all, he’s probably been fooled by this little tart just like I have.” He paused to slap Alex cheek again, hitting the exact same spot. Alex closed his eyes shut, but kept quiet.

“Stop it!” Jamie yelled, grunting with frustration when he realised that there was nothing he could do. “You fookin’ coward!” 

“He told me his name was Toby, yet you call him Alex,” the man smiled down at Jamie and it was the most unsettling thing Jamie had ever witnessed, “perhaps he’s given you a fake name, too. Perhaps he’s been playing you like he’s been playing me.”

“I haven’t been playing you, you wanker!” Alex hissed. “You came on to me and I told you I wasn’t interested. That’s the only reason you’re upset with me!”

“Don’t talk back to me,” the man bellowed as he seized Alex’s throat with both hands, adding immediate pressure, “I’ve got the upper hand here, do you hear me? You’ll be taking my orders from now on if you and your friend wanna get out of this alive.”

Alex gasped and clawed at the bigger man’s hands, but he refused to let go.

“Let go!” Jamie cried, knowing that Alex was left unable to breathe. “Let go of him right now!”

“You told me you had a boyfriend, you filthy bitch,” the man continued, ignoring Jamie completely, “and yet I see you make out with three different guys in one night. You lied to me, you little slag. You thought you were too good for me, but the truth is that you’ve been whoring yourself out to all these different blokes.”

Alex choked, his eyes round with panic. 

“You thought you could avoid me, but not this time, princess,” he flashed Alex a sinister smile, “I’m going to have my way with you right here, right now. And Ed here is going to force your little boyfriend to watch.”

A small cry escaped Alex’s throat when he was finally released. However, before he could draw in any air, he took a punch to his jaw and it was powerful enough to make him fall down to his knees.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” the man laughed, mocking him, “submit to me like the little whore that you are.”

“Alex!” Jamie had started shouting in fear, though with the knife in his face, there wasn’t anything he could do. “You are fucking sick, do you know that?” He shouted at both attackers. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Oh, he’s had this coming,” the man grinned as he dug a hand back into Alex’s hair and pushed him face-down on the ground, “I’m only giving him what he deserves.”

He pressed Alex’s face further down against the ground, scraping the smaller man’s cheek bloody as he was hauled against the rough tarmac. Alex whimpered and fought back desperately, kicking and screaming for him to let go.

“This is your own fault, princess,” the man leaned in to whisper in his ear, “you chose to do this the hard way by saying no to me, don’t you understand? I would have treated you so nicely,” he ran a hand against Alex’s other cheek, caressing him tauntingly until it was making his hostage feel sick, “I would have treated you so gently. Shown you all my love. Now you have forced me to do this.”

He flipped Alex over none too gently, pressing a knee down to the smaller man’s chest, trapping him completely. Alex whined loudly when he applied an unnecessary amount of pressure, his kneecap digging into his chest painfully. 

“Get off me!” He fumed, trying to slap the attacker away with his hands. “Get off me, you fookin’ swine!”

It didn’t do him any good. There was a broad grin on the other’s face when he began to undo his own belt, his pelvis hovering just above Alex’s face. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Alex uttered a series of noises in wild protest when the other man zipped his trousers down suggestively.

“Oh, you can’t help being pretty, can you, love?” The man ridiculed him and pulled a face. “Are you ready for me? Because I’m not stopping until you give me what I want.”

Alex screamed and pushed against the bigger man using all his strength. It was enough to throw him off course and make him lose his balance, if only for a moment. The stranger removed himself from him, standing up with an angry howl.

“I told you not to fuck about, didn’t I?” He spat with fury and kicked Alex violently in between the ribs, forcing Alex to double over in pain. “You are only forcing me to go rough on you, darling, don’t you understand?”

He threw himself down at Alex once more, straddling his hips forcefully and pinning down both his wrists. Alex fidgeted and turned helplessly, realising that he didn’t stand a chance. 

“No!” He cried, his emotions shifting fast between anger and fear. “Stop…”

“For fuck’s sake!” Jamie cried, unwilling to sit by and let it happen. “You can’t do this!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. “You can’t fucking do it to him – I’m begging you! I’ll give you anything…”

“Aw, how sweet. Pretty-boy here loves his little princess,” Ed mocked him as he waved the knife around before Jamie’s eyes, “keep your bloody mouth shut, you fucking poof. Types like you make me sick. Types like you should have no rights…”

He made a quick decision and ran the sharp blade down Jamie’s cheek. Jamie yelped at the hot pain and withdrew quickly, surrendering as he felt the blood streaming down his face.

“Jameh!” He heard Alex crying for him and he was close to losing it. There was nothing he could do. Absolutely nothing…

“Oh, don’t cry,” Alex was told by his attacker when the tears began to spill from his eyes, “it’s nothing you haven’t tried before, you slag. I’m gonna show you the real meaning of tough love, sweetheart. You won’t be able to walk for days to come.”

With those words, the man tore Alex’s shirt open, ripping it apart with his bare hands. Viewing Alex’s exposed skin with delight, he dragged a set of sharp fingernails down the smaller man’s chest, scratching him evilly until he drew blood, continuing all the way down to his navel. Alex whimpered in agony, feeling like a prey animal that was just waiting to get torn apart and eaten alive. He could feel the warm blood trailing everywhere across his abdomen and belly. 

This was it. This was the big kill – like a lamb being slaughtered and sacrificed to some God that didn’t exist. The man wasn’t going to wait any longer. He wasn’t going to give Alex any more time. He was holding Alex’s gaze now and he was leaning in, slowly. Alex whined in protest when he felt the stranger press their lips together. He was kissing Alex forcefully, making sure to drown all of his pleas. Alex pushed against him, eager to break the kiss any way he could. He wasn’t strong enough this time. The bigger man humiliated him again by pulling at his hair harshly, making Alex scream. When he did, his attacker seized his opportunity to push his own tongue inside the other’s mouth, taking full advantage. Alex panicked at the sensation of a foreign tongue exploring and dominating him from inside, so he writhed and cried as fiercely as he could. 

Then, a loud crash sounded somewhere behind the two of them. The kiss was cut short and Alex turned his head just in time to see Nick smashing a bottle against the head of Jamie’s aggressor. Ed fell over immediately as he was knocked unconscious, dropping the knife he’d been holding Jamie at gunpoint with. 

Then things developed further. Alex’s attacker spun around to find Matt approaching him from behind, getting ready to offer him the same treatment. 

“Wait!” He shouted, forcing Matt to pause when he saw him coming. “Don’t come near me! I’ll – I’ll hurt him.”

He closed his fingers around Alex’s throat once again, cutting off his air supply entirely. Alex startled and choked instantly, feeling the pain from earlier returning to him. A spasm travelled through his body and he thought he was going to black out. Then he heard Matt roaring.

“Let go of him, you bastard! I’m gonna kill you!”

Before he knew it, the man had been thrown off him and pushed to the ground. Alex gasped as soon as he had been freed, panting and breathing heavily. His lungs were burning. His entire body was aching. He was only able to fully comprehend the situation when he saw Matt holding the other man down to the ground, delivering punch after punch to his face. 

“Don’t you fucking mess with me, you pig!” Matt screamed at him. “I was a boxer, do you hear me? I’m gonna make you pay.”

Nick had busied himself tending to Jamie and helping him up, but now he looked over at Matt in horror. 

“Matt, stop!” He hollered. “He’s already out!”

When Matt refused to listen, Nick let go of Jamie and ran to stop him. Seizing Matt’s arm and holding back his clenched fist, Nick told him: “You need to stop. He’s unconscious, it’s no longer self-defense. I don’t want you to end up in jail over him.”

Only then, Matt let go of the other, letting the limp body fall to the ground with full impact. However, he was still fuming. His chest heaved visibly when he let out a cry of anger and spat in the stranger’s face.

“I should fucking kill him, though!” Matt thundered, struggling against Nick slightly. “That BASTARD doesn’t deserve to live!”

Nick shushed him, shaking Matt’s body gently as he forced him to snap out of it.

“He’s not important right now,” he reminded him. “Forget him.”

Then Matt turned himself around and rushed to Alex’s side, where Jamie had already crouched down next to him. Both men were bleeding and had been roughed up evidently. However, it was Alex’s torn shirt and exposed upper-body, covered in bloody claw marks, which concerned him the most. He couldn’t believe what those monsters had been trying to do to him. It pained him to recognise just how close they had come to actually succeeding…

Jamie had helped Alex into a sitting position, holding on to him protectively.

“Alex, I’m sorry,” Jamie stuttered, fussing over the smaller man worriedly, “I’m so sorry, babeh. I couldn’t stop them… There was nothing I could do…”

Something broke in Jamie’s voice and it was paining Matt to see them both like this.

“I know,” Alex whispered in a voice that sounded almost unfamiliar, “it’s not your fault. If anything, you got dragged into this because of me.”

“No, don’t say that,” Jamie told him, cradling Alex in his arms, “none of this was your fault. You didn’t ask for this.”

Matt was unable to hold himself back any longer.

“Alex, are you okay?” He leaned in and palmed Alex’s face, though he let go immediately when the other winced. 

“I’m fine,” Alex said, despite the fact that he was obviously holding his arm protectively over his ribs. 

“You’re not fine, you’re in pain,” Jamie intervened. “Is your rib broken?”

“No – no, I mean, it’s probably just bruised.” Alex frowned. “And what about you? He cut you... You’re bleeding, Jameh.”

“It’s only shallow,” Jamie assured him. “I’m fine, trust me. I’m more worried about you, love.”

Nick joined them after checking to make sure that both attackers were still out cold. Taking in both Jamie and Alex’s bruised faces, along with other injuries, he took off his jacket and offered it to Alex, who was still left shivering cold and shirtless on the ground. Alex reached for it, but hissed when the movement caused the pain to flare across his abdomen.

“Here, I’ll help you, babeh,” Matt told him, “don’t move.”

Jamie held on to Alex’s shoulders while Matt wrapped the oversized jacket around his trembling body.

“Bloody hell,” Nick whispered, looking particularly pale as he squatted down between Jamie and Alex. “I wish we had come out to look for you guys a lot sooner.”

“I wish we’d never let you go off on your own in the first place,” Matt added darkly.

“Don’t be daft,” Jamie sighed, “neither of us could have predicted this. We thought we were all alone when they found us.”

“But you had already warned me,” Alex said suddenly, looking over at Nick, “you warned me about this place and I ignored it. I should have listened. I feel so stupid…”

“Oh, Alex,” Nick ran a soothing hand through the smaller man’s messed-up hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “you can’t start blaming yourself, love. That’s exactly what those beasts want you to do. They want you to believe that you were asking for it, but you weren’t.”

“Nick is right,” Jamie chimed in, rubbing Alex’s back with a soft hand, “I witnessed the whole thing, so I would know. You are not to blame.”

“But... It happened because I pissed them off,” Alex stammered, his voice faltering slightly, “I started the whole thing.”

“Alex, when I found you, he was forcing himself upon you. He had his bloody hands around your throat and he’d unbuckled his trousers,” Matt reminded him, “nothing in the world could possibly justify his actions. If Nick and I hadn’t found you in time, he would have… you know,” Matt hesitated, “he would have… raped you.”

It was this word that triggered Alex’s emotions, breaking down every façade and display of bravery he’d been able to hold up so far. The heavy realisation was evident on Nick and Jamie’s faces, too. They had all fallen painfully quiet and the silence was only broken when Alex sniffled and let the tears spill. 

“He kissed me,” he said choking on a sob he’d been trying to hold back, “h-he stuck his tongue in my m-mouth even though I tried to fight him off…”

Jamie was quick to wrap Alex in a big hug, letting Alex’s face rest gently against his chest. Alex sobbed loudly this time, no longer attempting to silence himself.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Jamie whispered, hugging him even closer, “thank God he wasn’t able to finish what he started. I can’t even stand the thought of it.”

Alex merely whimpered and buried his face deeper into Jamie’s shirt, finding comfort in the other man’s warmth. Matt joined in, wrapping his arms around both of them, flinching at how cold Alex was.

“You’re both going to be alright,” he said, although he suspected part of him was saying this to calm his own nerves, “Nick and I will make sure of it.”

In the same instant, some members of the bar staff came running out through the doors, having finally caught on. Spotting the lifeless bodies on the ground, a middle-aged woman gasped dramatically.

“What’s going on out here?” A male bartender shouted, torn between running to their assistance and calling the bouncers on them.

“Just call the police and get them to come,” Nick said, waving them off. “Come on, let’s get you inside,” he whispered to Alex, “you’re freezing cold.”

“We should rather drive him to the emergency room,” Jamie argued. “He’s hurt his rib and the bruises on his throat have turned darker.”

But when they all tried to help Alex off the ground, Alex whined loudly in protest, seizing Jamie’s collar and refusing to let go of him.

“I wanna go home,” he wept devastatingly, “I just want to go home.”

 

XxX

 

Arriving at the hospital, Alex had insisted that the doctors didn’t separate him from Jamie. He even made a scene when Matt and Nick were told to stay behind in the waiting room while the two of them were treated for their injuries. He was still teary, though he’d gone quiet. He still reached out for Jamie’s hand every now and then, just to remind himself that he wasn’t going through this alone.

Somewhere else in the very same building, the two attackers had been admitted for the trauma they’d received to their heads. The police had shown up and had very nearly arrested both Nick and Matt in order to do an interrogation at the police station. However, when it became obvious that they had acted in self-defense on behalf of Alex and Jamie, they were let go for the night. Although the police were still to investigate the incident via the footage caught on a CCTV camera in the carpark, there was clear evidence of who had initiated the attack. They only had to take a look at Jamie’s face to work out that a knife had been pulled on them, and equally, Alex’s torn shirt and scratched torso confirmed the fact that the violence had been sexually motivated. 

When the police asked Alex if he wished to press charges against the men for sexual harassment, Jamie had interfered and said:

“No, we are pressing charges against them for attempted rape.”

Alex crumbled and cowered every time the word was repeated. He felt embarrassed and guilty for reasons he didn’t quite understand. It still felt like it had all been his own fault.

“Mr Cook, I’m afraid you are going to need stitches,” Jamie was told by one of the doctors, “the cut to your face is slightly deeper than first anticipated.” 

Alex had immediately started apologising.

“I’m so sorry, Jameh,” he repeated over and over again, “I’m so sorry for what they did to you.”

“Alex, listen to me,” Jamie said and grabbed Alex’s hand, “you can’t apologise on their behalf, because none of this was your fault. I’m fine, believe me. It’s just a couple of stitches.”

The doctors were more concerned with Alex’s throat and the bruising that was evident after he’d been choked several times. They told him that if he suffered any swelling at all, they would be forced to admit him in the hospital. Then there was the impact from when his head had been banged against the wall. They suspected that he’d suffered a small concussion and so, he was ordered to stay in bed and remain inert over the next few days. Worst of all, though, was his injured rib. It was badly bruised and the doctors considered him to be lucky that it wasn’t broken. He was bandaged and proscribed with some heavy painkillers, and he was warned against leaving his bed for any unnecessary purposes. His rib would require time and peace in order to heal.

It sounded like he and Jamie were in for a rough couple of days, but at least they would be able to go home for the night. 

The doctors decided to clean and stitch up Jamie’s face immediately. Alex stayed in the room to hold his hand the whole time, though he was only able to do so sitting down. His rib was beginning to feel worse by the minute, until the point when breathing was causing him great agony.

“You should start taking your painkillers right away, Mr Turner,” a nurse advised him when she saw the troubled expression on his face, “it’s only going to feel worse from this moment on.”

 

XxX

 

Matt and Nick had been waiting anxiously to hear any news. Though they had only had to wait for about an hour and a half, it had felt like an eternity. The waiting room was quiet at this time of night and they both wished that there had been a TV or at least some magazines to distract themselves with. They both preferred to forget what had almost happened under their noses. The thought of it made them feel powerless. And guilty, too, because of that. 

“It drives me crazy,” Nick finally admitted when the silence was becoming too intense, “I mean, how can someone actually be that deranged? To attack someone just because they got rejected?”

Matt took in a deep breath. “I know. I heard from one of the bartenders that this isn’t the first time they have targeted gay men. Bloody homophobes. I hate the world we live in sometimes.”

Nick took a hold of Matt’s hand, letting their fingers intertwine. “We’ll get through this together,” he said, “and we will come out stronger than ever. Alex and Jamie in particular.” 

Matt paused. “I think Alex is going to need a lot of time and space. I mean, it came so close to actually happening, didn’t it? I thank God that it didn’t, but I’m also pissed off that those men laid a hand on them in the first place. They both looked so scared, Nick. It – it broke my heart to see them like that.”

“I know, babeh.” Nick pulled Matt close and let him rest his head on his shoulder. “If Al had actually been… you know… raped… Or, indeed if Jamie had been stabbed, I would never have been able to forgive myself. I would never be able to shake off the guilt.”

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Matt sighed. “But hey, come on, darling. You have no reason to feel guilty. You did a great job coming to their rescue. When you picked up that empty bottle and smashed it down on that creep’s head… I’ve never seen you look so feral and dangerous before. You were practically breathing fire, like a dragon. I would gladly rely on you for protection in the future.”

Nick looked over at Matt, smiling in surprise. 

“I acted on pure instinct,” Nick breathed, “I didn’t even have time to think. I just saw the guy threatening Jamie with his knife, so I knew I had to do something before it was too late. Anyway, it was nothing compared to what you did, love. You didn’t even need a weapon, you were beating the other guy to a pulp with your bare hands. You were a lot braver.”

Matt shook his head as a way of denying Nick’s compliment. “I wasn’t brave, I was terrified,” he admitted, “scared out of my mind. And angry, obviously. I was furious. But not brave. When I saw him there, pinning Alex to the ground, kissing him, I panicked. I’ve stopped fights before, you know, but never – never a rape. In a way, it’s a lot scarier to watch than physical violence. I mean… Rape is dangerous in a very different way, isn’t it? And then when it’s about to happen to someone you know, someone you love… It was the most nightmarish thing I’ve ever seen. But I’m lucky I wasn’t alone to stop it. I’m lucky you were there.”

“Why?” Nick asked him with concern.

“Because you were there to stop me. To talk some sense into me. If I had been on my own, I might have killed him. I wanted to kill him, at least in the moment when I dragged him away from Alex. I wasn’t thinking clearly, I wasn’t me. I just wanted… revenge. Had you not been there, Nick, I could have ended up in jail for man slaughter.”

Nick looked into Matt’s eyes seriously. “I don’t think you would have done it,” he said, caressing Matt’s face tenderly, “I don’t think you have it in you to kill another man, Matthew J. Helders. Not even someone who deserves it. You’re not cold-blooded, you’re not evil. You’re one of the warmest, kindest men I’ve ever known.”

Nick leaned in, pulling Matt close for a slow, profound kiss. Matt closed his eyes and wrapped a hand in Nick’s long hair, grateful for his words. 

“Damn you, Nick – I can’t be crying when Jamie and Alex return,” he laughed.

 

XxX

 

A doctor came out to give them an update on Jamie and Alex’s check-up. Matt and Nick were both relieved to hear that neither one of them had to be admitted, but were ready to go home. Although, when they saw Jamie’s face and the stitches down his cheek, Matt couldn’t disguise his concern.

“Is it going to leave a scar?” He’d asked the doctor while holding onto Jamie’s shoulder as though he was trying to prepare them both for the worst. Jamie’s face was too handsome to be marked for the rest of his life.

“Oh no, the wound is too superficial for that,” the doctor appeased him with a smile, “it should be healing just fine.”

On the way home, Alex had closed his eyes as soon as he’d been seated in the taxi. He was sharing the backseat with Jamie and Matt, Jamie being in the middle. He had barely been able to crawl into the vehicle without doubling over in pain and clasping a hand to his side in order to protect his rib. Now he was resting his head on Jamie’s shoulder silently, pretending to be asleep. Jamie knew he wasn’t sleeping, however – he knew that he was merely hoping to avoid conversation.

Alex wasn’t himself. He was acting awkward. He seemed upset. And Jamie was running out of comforting words to soothe him with. 

Matt caught Jamie looking over at Alex worriedly. He put his hand on Jamie’s knee sympathetically, like he was trying to tell him that everything was going to be okay. Jamie offered him a hesitant smile. Perhaps the silence was for the best after all, because he couldn’t seem to think of anything to say that didn’t sound stupid or disingenuous. Forced conversation was the worst kind.

When they came home, Nick helped Alex up the stairs towards their bedroom first thing. Allowing Alex to wrap an arm around his neck for support, Nick more or less carried his weight in order to spare the smaller man any unnecessary pain. Walking slowly and insecurely, Alex wasn’t able to relax until he reached the bed and sat himself down.

“Thanks, Nick,” he whispered, looking down at the floor.

Nick noticed the vacant look in his eyes and it was frightening him. 

“Can I get you owt, love?” Nick ran a hand through Alex’s hair, tending to him like a parent would tend to a child. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“No, I’m alright,” Alex said, his voice unemotional and detached. It wasn’t like him.

“Are you tired? Would you like to go to bed?” Nick pressed on, now palming Alex’s face. He didn’t like the idea of removing himself from him. Alex didn’t look like someone who should be on his own just yet.

“Yeah,” Alex responded briefly, “might be nice.”

It was about four in the morning when they’d all finally gotten ready for bed. Alex’s silence was still something, which seemed to be dominating the collective mood, creating a tension and an awkwardness in them all. No one knew what to say to him. They had already thanked the Lord that he was home and safe. They had asked him if he was alright, if there was anything they could do for him. If he wanted to talk about it, they were happy to listen. Alex had politely declined.

He was placed in the middle of the bed, though for once, he didn’t seem comfortable. Matt had started nuzzling into him from one side and Jamie from another. They were surrounding him, protecting him. But nothing could protect Alex from his own thoughts and it wasn’t long before he felt smothered.

“Does it hurt if I hold you like this?” Jamie questioned considerately as he wrapped an arm around Alex’s middle, careful to avoid his ribs. 

“No,” Alex told him as patiently as he possibly could, keeping from him the fact that he would rather not be touched at all.

“Wake me up if there’s anything I can do for you,” Jamie went on, “anything at all. I’m here for you, love.”

Alex nodded, though Jamie would hardly be able to see him in the dark.

He longed for sleep and for silence, though in his process of driving away every flashback, every memory from when he’d been pushed to the ground and mounted by a stranger, there were too many noises inside his head. They kept him alert and, worse yet, awake.

It was like being trapped in a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from. Everything kept repeating in his head so that he couldn’t find peace. It was turning him into his own worst enemy.

 

XxX 

 

The next morning, Alex had woken up with a strong urge to shower and to wash his bruises clean. 

Nick had made them all breakfast, but as soon as he had suggested that they all sat down at the table in order to talk about things, Alex had refused stubbornly.

“I’m not hungry,” he’d told them all, sounding like a moody teenager, “I’ll be upstairs.”

He had tried to walk up the stairs on his own, but Jamie had immediately come to his assistance.

“Here,” he’d said, “I’ll help you.”

Alex accepted the help without a word. Jamie wondered if it was a wounded pride thing, but he thought it best not to mention anything. Guiding Alex upstairs and into the bathroom, he stayed behind to help Alex undress, though clearly, Alex had expected him to go away and leave him to do things by himself.

“You don’t need to undress me, Jameh,” Alex had muttered grumpily, “I’m not feeble all of a sudden.”

“I know you’re not,” Jamie had countered pensively, “but I know you’re in pain. I bruised my rib once as a kid, I know how agonising it is. I’m just trying to make things easier for you, Al. I’m not patronising you.”

Alex nodded. “Well – I guess you can help me run a bath. If you want.”

“Of course, love.”

Jamie sat back as he let the hot water fill up the tub. Watching as Alex undressed himself slowly, he wondered whether he should stay behind to look over him or if Alex preferred him to leave. But he didn’t want to leave. Alex wasn’t recovering well and it was becoming apparent to them all. 

Alex hissed in pain when he failed to lift his t-shirt over his head.

“Here, let me,” Jamie said as he rushed to his side, “I don’t want you to strain yourself.”

Jamie eased the shirt off him, gently. Alex shivered slightly. When he found himself standing before Jamie completely naked, he blushed as he looked down at the scratch-marks that were still covering his skin from the chest and down to his stomach. He held up a hand to cover himself up.

“Alex, please – it’s just me,” Jamie tried to look the smaller man in the eyes, but Alex refrained, “you don’t need to be ashamed.”

Jamie lent him a hand as Alex climbed into the tub gracefully, though, he grimaced and struggled when he couldn’t seem to lower himself into the water without groaning in pain. 

“It’s easy for you to say,” Alex muttered under his breath, “that I don’t need to be ashamed. You weren’t overpowered and thrown about like a helpless bitch.”

Jamie gaped in shock at the other’s statement. Alex ignored him and drew his knees up to his chest in order to hide his exposed skin. Even though the water was steaming hot, Alex was still shivering uncomfortably.

“Alex!” Jamie gasped. “How can you say that? You weren’t overpowered like… a bitch. You resisted all you could. May I remind you that the bloke was twice as big as you?”

“Oh great, way to go making me feel better about myself,” Alex huffed. 

“Come on, love,” Jamie sighed, “you forget that we were in the same boat. I was overpowered, too.”

“But at least he didn’t tear your fookin’ shirt off,” Alex said, “at least you didn’t allow him to – kiss you.”

“You didn’t allow them to do anything,” Jamie insisted, squatting down beside the bathtub, “you weren’t attacked because you allowed them to do so. You fought hard, darling, I saw. You defended yourself very bravely.”

“Not bravely enough,” Alex scoffed. “He would have taken me, right there on the bloody ground, if Matt and Nick hadn’t showed up. And there would have been nothing I could do to stop him.”

“You’re right,” Jamie said. “That’s why it’s called rape. Because it’s something you are powerless to stop. But babeh, that doesn’t make it your own fault. Do you remember what Nick told you about not blaming yourself?”

Jamie reached into the water and touched Alex’s hand. Alex’s eyes were watering slightly, making Jamie realise that he was hurting, not angry.

“It’s just…” Alex took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. “The things he said to me…”

Jamie frowned, trying to remember it all.

“He and his friend are deeply homophobic,” he then reminded him. “You shouldn’t take anything they said personally. They were holding all these ugly, false prejudices against you.”

“I know, but that’s not what I meant.” Alex bit his lip as he pondered. “He said he’d watched me kiss all of you in the bar last night. You, Matt, Nick… That I was acting like a slag.”

“Oh, love. You can’t expect someone as narrow-minded as him to understand our situation. You have never been a slag. You were only kissing three different men that you love equally.” 

Finally, this earned Jamie a hesitant smile from the other. 

“I know,” Alex nodded, “but it just makes me fear what people think of me. I go around kissing both you, Matt and Nick in public all the time. Even though Nick keeps telling us to be more careful. I thought he was always overreacting, but he turned out to be right. People think I’m a big slag when they see me.”

“Listen,” Jamie moved closer, catching Alex’s attention, “I know for a fact that people think you’re lovely when they see you. And personally, I don’t give a shit what the world thinks about our relationship. You, Matt and Nick are the people I grew up with, the people I’ve loved dearly since I was a kid. We share something meaningful and rare. I’m not willing to give that up for anything. No one can make us, love.”

Alex held Jamie’s gaze. His tears seemed to have disappeared with Jamie’s words.

“I love you, Jameh,” the smaller man whispered sincerely, despite his broken state, “I love Matt. I love Nick. I don’t want to give up on us, either.” 

Jamie smiled at this.

“Come here, babe.”

Alex inched closer and the two of them met in a tight embrace. Jamie didn’t care that Alex was getting his shirt wet and Alex didn’t care that he was letting his scratched-up chest and bruised throat show. Jamie made sure to take things slow, in case Alex wasn’t ready. However, he was over the moon to feel Alex’s lips seeking his shortly after. The two of them kissed gently and without using force.

“I’m sorry we never had the chance to, you know,” Alex paused as his cheeks turned red, “finish what we went outdoors to do.”

Jamie burst out laughing at that. “Me too, darling. I had looked forward to it all day as well. Guess we’ll have to take a raincheck, eh?”

Alex beamed and it was illuminating his face beautifully. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

XxX

 

After finishing his bath, Jamie insisted that Alex returned to bed in order to get the rest the doctor had told them he needed. It was strange for Alex to recognise his change of mood and spirit. Though he still had a lot of emotions to work through after what had happened last night, his talk with Jamie had finally made him feel more at ease. He no longer felt the urge to blame himself or to hide himself away in shame. 

He was left alone to sleep for half an hour. Jamie had left the telly on for him, but Alex awoke to the sound of someone flicking through the channels.

“Love?” Alex rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked over to see Matt sitting at the foot of the bed.

“Oh shit,” Matt burst out, turning the telly off, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“That’s alright,” Alex told him, “these painkillers are makin’ me so drowsy, it’s harder to stay awake than it is to fall back asleep.”

He laughed quietly and Matt crawled across the bed to kneel down next to him.

“I came to check up on you,” he admitted with a careful smirk, “Jameh says you’re feeling better, but I dunno… I just thought someone should be with you in case you woke up and needed summat.”

“Thanks, Maffew,” Alex whispered. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Are you?” Matt eyed him curiously. “Because earlier it seemed like you would rather be alone.”

“I know, I’m sorry about that. I needed some time alone to think.” Alex blinked and offered the other an apologetic shrug. “I’ve been trying to forget and to recreate everything that happened in my mind, all at the same time.” 

“I get it, love, don’t worry.” Matt wrapped the covers tighter around Alex’s body in a protective manner. “I understand it must be a lot to deal with. And I don’t want to smother you either, by checking up on you every five seconds.” 

“You won’t smother me,” Alex told him truthfully, “it means a lot, Maffew. You’ve always looked out for me. Last night, too. You – you saved me from whatever that freak was planning to do to me. And I never even thanked you for it.”

Matt bowed down, bringing his face close to Alex’s. Their noses were practically touching.

“You never, ever have to thank me, Al,” he said seriously, “there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe, I swear. You, Jamie and Nick, you guys are what matters the most. I’m here for you, whatever it takes.”

The two of them cuddled up against each other and Alex rested his head on Matt’s chest.

“I love you so much, Maffew. And I’m sorry for pulling away from you this morning. And for not eating Nick’s breakfast. I must talk to him and apologise. I must tell him I’m feeling better.”

Matt enfolded Alex in a big hug, holding him close and breathing in the scent of his hair.

“Sounds like a great plan, sweet-cheeks. But only when you’ve rested. Besides, Nick will be bringing you plate upon plate soon enough. He’s already worried you’ve started a hunger-strike. He says you don’t eat enough as it is.”

Alex chuckled happily. “I’m lucky I’ve got people who care for me like this,” he said in a yawn. “I never want to take that for granted.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Matt kissed his cheek, “we wouldn’t stop looking after you, even if you asked us to. You’re safe as long as you’re with us.”

Alex had closed his eyes and was already breathing heavily against Matt’s chest. Matt petted his hair softly, lulling him to sleep easily. It wasn’t long before both of them had drifted off, feeling blissfully sheltered in each other’s arms.


End file.
